


Seers

by honeymoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoon/pseuds/honeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope you like it! Very rare pair. :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inceptiveAndromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inceptiveAndromeda/gifts).



 


End file.
